


Tease

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Dog with a Blog
Genre: Bed-Wetting, F/M, Humorous Ending, Partial Nudity, Seduction, Sensuality, Sexy, Strip Tease, Stripping, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler James is enjoying his good night's rest on a clear Pasadena night. But all of that changes until Nikki shows up at his doorstep unexpectedly. What could this be about? And why is Nikki acting very different than usual? Either way, Tyler's in for a very huge surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dog With A Blog or any of its characters. Dog With A Blog and its characters owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions.

The night seemed so clear around Pasadena, especially in the James-Jennings household. It looked so dark and quiet, which would explain why the rest of the family members were asleep in their own beds. So far, not one single peep was heard from this house at all (if that is, if you count Stan not having to make one loud noise).

For Tyler James however, his night was totally different. The ladykiller was enjoying his sleep as it was, dreaming about being surrounded by chicks while sitting in his jacuzzi and sipping on tasty pina coladas. The happy noises he was making in his sleep did sound kinda cute, even though it was mostly chuckles and laughs. He even imagined one of those chicks soothing his chest all around with her finger. Sure it was in his sleep, but hey, a guy can dream, can he?

"Ladies, ladies, calm down." Tyler smirked in his nap, "There's plenty of Tyler to go around. Now take your tops off so I can have some real fun. Hehehe..."

Tyler never felt so alive. He felt so much joy, and he felt so much delight.

But as his wet dream was getting better...

**_*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!*_ **

Someone began knocking on the living room door. Just like that, Tyler's dream had ended. The happiness he had was now met with so much disappointment.

"Oh, this is just great," Tyler groaned at himself. "I was this close to seeing boobs and breasts in my face. _This close_ , I tell ya!"

Wiping his eyes full of dust, Tyler left his room and went downstairs, just to get the door. It kept on knocking again, which bothered his ears so much.

"I'm getting it! Geez!" Tyler shouted.

Trying to straighten up his hair, Tyler pressed the handle on the door, and opened it. But as he opened it, he saw a certain beautiful Latina standing there by the doorway! His eyes were bulging as he knew who it was: Nikki.

"Nikki?" Tyler replied with a little smile. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I'm sorry, Tyler, I couldn't help it." Nikki said with a hint of desire. "I had this feeling in my heart that I needed to do something for you."

"But can it wait until morning?" Tyler raised his eyebrow. "I really gotta get some sleep here."

"I'm sorry, but it can't wait." Nikki spoke again.

This time, she spoke with such intrigue that she whipped her hair and started fluttering her eyelashes at him. While so, she let on a very seductive voice that even set Tyler's heart pumping.

"I really need to give it to you..." She whispered.

"But I really need to-"

Suddenly, Nikki put her finger right around Tyler's lips, shushing him for the moment.

"Shhhhh, don't talk." She smirked. "Just sit on a chair and let me do all the work."

"Oh um, okay." He nodded.

Still being questioned by Nikki's interesting behavior, Tyler sat on the family couch while the Latina went to the stereo and turned it on. Luckily, the volume wasn't so loud, since the loudest noise could wake Bennett and Ellen up.

The song that was playing was "Let Me Put My Love Into You" by AC/DC. That sent Nikki into some kind of ecstatic frenzy all over her body. It sounded a bit hypnotic and yet it sounded a bit sexual. Suddenly, it made her wanna strip to this song, which by the way, she was doing right now to Tyler.

Nikki was pulling off the stops to get Tyler to become hypnotized by her body. The way she was whipping her hair like a stripper. The way she was touching all of her curves up and down, and the way she slowly moved her hips definitely kept Tyler glued to his chair. He was really begging to get some sleep, but all of her sexual dancing made him possibly stay awake for long.

Noticing Tyler gleaming with sweat, Nikki spoke to him while the beat kicked in.

"You like what you see?" She replied.

"Oh, I- I like what I see, mami..." He chuckled.

"Well, you're about to love this more..." She winked as she got her hands on her red tanktop.

Suddenly, she started pulling her tanktop off, revealing to be a 37 C-cup bra (she's actually 35 B). When Tyler saw that, the rest of his insides steamed up like hot water itself. His heart was boiling hot and heavy when she saw those 'puppies' for the first time. Sure, it was covered by a bra, but it didn't matter. Tyler was enjoying the show itself.

But Tyler was about to enjoy it more when Nikki got a hold of her pants. Taking the button off, she turned around and bend over, slowly sending her pants down to her legs. Up there, Tyler saw her tight red thong, covering her shapely, yet curvaceous rear. He started growing very stiff from that sight. In fact, he grew very stiff that his groin was willing to break out of his pants. Tossing away her pants, Nikki began tossing and turning her hair around as she was shimmying near Tyler.

Standing next to a speechless Tyler, Nikki ended up sitting on his lap and gyrating her hips around. She felt warm all around Tyler as a bunch of static electricity began building up between their groins. It grew so hot every time Nikki would bump and grind all over him. Just for fun, Tyler would sneak in a little grope, which she liked from him. She even got a moan coming from him as well. She knew how much Tyler wanted her so bad. But Nikki was now willing to take things further.

As she turned around, she looked right into Tyler's deep eyes. He really wanted to see those 'things' of her pop out of her red bra. Luckily, Nikki was willing to do just that.

"Okay Tyler, close your eyes." Nikki smirked.

"Okay, what for?" Tyler chuckled, shrugging his shoulders in confusion.

"It's a little treat." She winked. "I think you'll like it."

"Um, okay, if you say so." Tyler said, right before he closed his eyes.

And as he closed his eyes, he noticed something stringy draped over his. It looked so much like a bra. Figuring this out, he decided to take a guess.

"Um, is this 'treat' standing on my head?" Tyler raised his eyebrow.

"No, that's just my bra." Nikki smiled at him. "I've got your 'treats' right here. Open your eyes, mi Tyler."

With a smirk, Tyler opened up his eyes...

...

...

...only to see a wet spot appearing right by his bed covers!

"AGGGGGGH!" Tyler screamed in embarrassment.

Apparently, Tyler looked around and realized he was stuck in his room. He was no longer in the living room with AC/DC music blazing in the background, nor was Nikki there. It all proved to be just a sick heartless dream. But what wasn't a dream was the fact that Tyler had accidentally ejaculated around his bed covers, therefore leaving one hell of a mess.

And with his little 'wet dream' coming to an unfortunate end, that left Tyler to whine in defeat.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Tyler cried out. "WHY GOD?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PLAY ME LIKE THAT?! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?"


End file.
